The Killer's Kid
by Brookii
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Ian rapes Spencer. Spencer tries her best to put the event past her, but when she discovers she is pregnant with his child, there is so much more to put past her. Who would have thought Toby would be there for Spencer? Spencer/Toby.


_Quick heads-up before you begin reading: This IS Spencer/Toby with a little Aria/Ezra, Hanna/Lucas and Emily/Samara thrown in. If you don't like Spencer & Toby, then this isn't for you. The other couples are generally only suggested, hinted, with maybe two or three kisses thrown in. They may progress a little later on, but for now I hope that doesn't matter? Thank-you so much for reading – I hope you like it enough to leave a review behind! Sorry if it sucks… it may be a bit plain in some bits because I'm in script-writing mode (I do that too ^_^) … sorry _ Hope you enjoy though!_

"Have you heard? Melissa's throwing some huge Christmas party. It's her party, but her sister has to organise it!" Spencer Hastings exclaimed to her three best friends – Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin.

"Why don't you just say no?" Hanna asked, looking up as if it was the most obvious thing in this universe.

"She's still using the Wren-thing against me. Can you believe it? It's been five months, two weeks and four days and she is _still _using it against me!"

Emily frowned. "Wait, you counted the actual days?"

Spencer shrugged. "As if I have a life now… well, I do have a life, but Melissa controls it. If I say no, she says, 'you already ruined my love-life, this is the least you can do for me, Spencer!' – It's getting totally old."

"Maybe not for Melissa," Aria muttered. "Some people are way too self-centred."

Spencer tilted her head towards Aria. "What, you and Fitz having problems again?"

"Me and 'Fitz' are not having 'problems', Spence. He's just… doing a lot lately without telling me."

"Like assigning homework without your permission?" Hanna asked. Aria glared at her but Emily and Spencer smiled. "What, Aria? No, I'm serious! Just because you're going out with someone doesn't mean they need to know every last detail!"

"Lucas still won't drop it that you let another guy sleep in your house, will you?" Aria smirked.

"Caleb did not sleep in my _house, _alright? It was my basement."

Spencer opened her mouth to correct Hanna but Hanna jumped in. "Oh, shut it, Spence! I wish Lucas could be more understanding, you know? Like, I couldn't let Caleb spend his nights in some cardboard box home, using chewing gum as shaving cream and eating earthworms and soil for dinner every night, okay? I wish Lucas could just see my side of it! He can be such a jerk sometimes!"

"Can I?" Lucas asked. He was standing right behind the golden-haired beauty.

"Oh. Shit."

"How can I listen to your side of it when you don't say anything?"

Hanna turned around to face him. "Lucas. Hi."

"Hi? No I-Love-You kiss?"

She kissed him gently yet passionately. "I love you."

"You think that makes everything better?" Lucas deadpanned.

"You just said…" Lucas smirked. Hanna hit him lightly.

"I know I did."

Spencer turned away. "The scene is making me throw up.

"Like we didn't see enough of you and Ball-Boy making out, Spencer," Emily laughed.

"Like we didn't see enough of you and California-Gurl making out, Emily," Spencer retorted. Emily hit her.

"Well, we know who we don't see enough of," Emily remarked, looking over at Aria, who was texting someone.

"Aria and Mr Fitz?" Spencer asked. "Yeah, but that's understandable."

"What is?" Aria asked.

"Nothing," Emily and Spencer chorused.

"I know isn't anything."

Spencer frowned. "Look, I have to go. Party-plans to make.

"Seeya," Emily smiled.

"Call me if you need help," Aria shouted out as Spencer walked off.

"I will!" Spencer replied.

**Two Weeks Later (Spencer's POV)  
><strong>_**Christmas Eve, Spencer's House**_

The party was on Christmas Eve. Everything happened in some strange blur. Everything was fine… dim-lit house with red-and-green flashing LED lights, Christmas-themed music blaring, tasty food… and Ian.

I shivered. Sure, maybe Ian was Melissa's husband, but he was also the murderer of my best friend. But no-one (with the exclusion of Aria, Emily & Hanna) would listen to me on that.

I trotted upstairs, where the party guests wouldn't be. I sat on my bed for a while, trying to study but the vibrating floor-boards and blasting music wouldn't permit that.

I walked over into our second lounge-room. I turned the TV on. Some lame Christmas cartoon was on. I tried to absorb myself in it, but I couldn't. I stood up. Then a newsbreak flashed, and I heard the words, 'Alison DiLaurentis'. I turned back around to watch. They were just talking about how they still had no clue who murdered her.

_I do._

I felt a cold tap on my bare shoulder. "Spencer. The party looks good."

I knew that voice too well. "Ian."

Ian smirked as I span around to face him. "Well, aren't you going to give your big brother a kiss?"

"Brother-_in-law_," I corrected with a hiss.

"Same thing isn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

"I am not related to you in anyway, got that? You _murdered _my best friend, alright? I know you did and don't say you didn't!"

"No one believes you, Spencer," he hissed, "_no one."_

"They will!" I barked. "They will, I'll find proof! I will, dammit, and everyone will know the monster you are!"

He shook his head. "The proof you need was buried a long, long time ago; along with Alison."

I shake my head, too. "No. It's there, okay, I know it is, Ian! I will find something!"

Then he pushes me against the wall, a scary smirk plastered on his sneering face. "No, there isn't." His hand travels up my slender legs, up underneath my blue-and-red plaid skirt, brushing my plain black underwear. "What are you doing?" I scream.

He kisses me. I remember how delighted I felt the first time he kissed me… and now I feel disgusted. "STOP!" I screech, pushing away. He slips his hands up my shirt, now, feeling my breasts under the preppy white collared T-shirt.

"STOP, IAN, STOP! SOMEBODY, STOP HIM!" I shriek, but I know no one will hear me downstairs with the blasting music coating my shrill voice.

"No one can save you now, Spencer. You aren't really tough, you know that? You act as if you are… you _talk _tough. But… I'm tougher right now, aren't I?"

He pushes me to the ground. I try fighting back but I'm unsuccessful. He pins me to the fluffy white carpet and undresses me and undresses himself. I'm weak compared to him, I'm weak. This is my sister's husband. What is he _doing _to me?

That was the night Ian Thomson raped me.

The night that changed my life forever.

**A/N: Don't worry, there WILL be Spencer/Toby in the next chapter, I promise~! Thanks for reading :) I love all of you!**


End file.
